


Cocoa Content

by augopher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Derek Has a Sweet Tooth, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Stiles is a Chocolatier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/augopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles owns a Chocolaterie, and Derek might have a teensy-little crush on the man he watches through the window on his way to work. One day, he finally decides to go into the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).



Every weekday for the past two years, Derek had walked past Stilinski’s Sweet Shop and never once had the courage to go in. Every weekday morning he’d stop at the picture window in the front of the shop and watch, enamored, as the man inside spread a thin layer of chocolate over a marble slab several times before adding it back to a bowl of chocolate, repeating the task several times until he got it the mixture just right. Sometimes, he’d been caught standing there too long and received a warm and bright smile from the man. Derek couldn’t help staring; the man’s hands were beautiful and mesmerizing as they worked.

If he left work late enough, he could stop and watch him prepare fancier treats than he saw on his morning walk to work. Watching him making little chocolate sculptures or add scroll-work to decadent bonbons, was worth the long hours he put in at the office, hours, he realized that the chocolatier seemed to share with him. Often, Derek wondered if that meant he was the eponymous Stilinski on the sign.

Today, as he walked by, he stopped to enjoy the sight of those hands as they rolled ganache into truffles. Evenly spaced on sheets of parchment, each one looked to be chocolate perfection. Derek felt his mouth water at the sight of dozens of truffles, some dark chocolate, some white, others still looked lighter and color. Maybe those were milk chocolate or peanut butter perhaps. Their flavor didn’t matter, he wanted to take all of them home, including the chocolatier.

Derek sighed. Some day he would grow a set and instead of just walking by, he’d push open the door and a)Buy everything in sight or b)Declare his undying affection for the man, well his hands at the very least. Hell, he’d probably do both. But that day was not today.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

Derek groaned as he stepped outside the building where he worked to find it raining, and not a gentle drizzle either. He’d spent so long in that cubicle in the center of the building, away from windows or natural light of any kind, he didn’t even know the weather had turned. So, while he stood under the awning with no umbrella, he weighed his decision to either walk at his normal pace and get soaked, or run and get soaked but arrive home faster. Truthfully, neither option appealed to him all that much. So, in the interest of spending less time in sodden shoes, he made a break for it, jacket held over his head to lend him some protection.

By the time he made it to a block away from the sweet shop, he decided that today, he would finally step inside.

As he pushed open the door, a tiny bell chimed above his head. To his surprise, a voice called out from somewhere in the back. “I’ll be right with you.”

While he waited, Derek perused the wares, unsure what he would actually say to the man once he finally stood face to face with him instead of separated by a pane of glass. From the sidewalk, he had never seen the treats up close, and honestly, that was a crying shame. They were beautiful in a way only confections could be. Perfect latticework topped the chocolate covered caramels; even handed drizzling cascaded over the tops of truffles. Even the chocolate in the covered fruit had a shine so glossy, he could almost see himself in it.

His sister loved to tease him about his sweet-tooth, telling him (And often) that with as much sugar as he put in his coffee, the amount of syrup he poured over his pancakes, and how he always wanted the biggest slice of cake possible, he was going to need dentures by age forty.  _I’ll show you, Laura. I brush twice a day, AND floss. Unlike some people._

But his real weakness, was chocolate.

“See something you like?”

The voice startled him, and as he looked up, Derek felt his mouth drop open. Standing maybe a foot away from the chocolatier, Derek felt his heart stop. He’d never been near enough to see the man’s eyes up close, but they looked like pools of cognac, brilliant like warm honey. “Um,” his voice squeaked when he finally found it, “yes.”

The man smirked. “You know, I was wondering when you were going to finally step into my shop. Two years now, and I figured you didn’t care for sweets, but enjoyed the craft of chocolate making. Either that or you were a diabetic and coming in here would have been cruel.

Derek’s words and courage failed him. “I would like a dozen assorted truffles please.”

“Certainly.” He smiled and went to work packing a ballotin with his finest. “Do you need this gift boxed?”

“Yes.”  _Derek you idiot._  “The tag should say ‘To: Laura, From: Derek’ if you could.”  _Screw idiot. You’re an asshat. What happened to option B? Undying affection remember?_  He watched the man’s face fall slightly before putting the back on a professional smile.

Derek left the store, box of chocolates in hand, feeling worse than he had before he ever stepped foot in the shop. To make matters worse, Laura found no shortage of humor in the situation and teased him for over two hours while he watched her eat. every. single. truffle.

His sister was cruel, and he hated her sometimes.

 

  *   *   *   *   *   

 

Despite his mortification at the whole thing, it became sort of a routine: Pop into the shop twice a week, fail at flirting, leave with a box of chocolates with the tag made out ‘To: Laura.’ He managed to keep this up for six months, dying a little more each time he left because he couldn’t get up the nerve to ask the man—who he now knew to be the owner of the shop and was named Stiles—out on a date, or at least get his phone number. Hell, he hadn’t even told him all the chocolate had been for his sister.

However, Laura had given him explicit instructions not to buy her anymore chocolate. She’d gained ten pounds, and apparently, it was all his fault. He never said she had to eat all of them or any of them for that matter. She just chose to do so in order to make a point.

“Hi, Derek. What can I get for you today?” Stiles asked, looking up from where he stood, piping lettering on a custom bar of chocolate. “Laura seems to have diverse tastes. Maybe she’d like to try out these new special edition truffles I came up with for Cinco de Mayo. They have ancho chili in them to give it a bit of a kick.” He shed his pair of gloves and tossed them into the trash. “Gotta say, your girlfriend must love you. A lot of guys I know only buy their ladies chocolates on Valentine’s Day.”

Today was the day, he, one Derek Hale, would finally nut-up and ask for a date like a proper, emotionally functioning adult, especially given that his initial attraction to the man’s hands had turned into a much stronger emotion and now encompassed everything about him. He couldn’t take the longing anymore. “Laura’s my sister, and she said I am not to buy her anymore sweets. She doesn’t even like sweets that much.”

One of Stiles’ eyebrows rose so far onto his forehead, that Derek thought the thing might try to escape off the top of his head. “Your sister? If she doesn’t like them, why do buy them?”

Derek drummed his fingers on the top of the glass case. “Because I panicked the first time you asked me if I wanted the gift boxed, and it all snowballed from there.”

Stiles smirked. “Okay, Derek. What can I get for you then? You’ve sampled a lot of the stuff in the store. Gauging by your reaction, I think I have your favorite figured out.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” Derek watched him walk over to the case where he displayed his truffles and selected one from the far end of the case. Damn, the man was good.

“Here you are,” he set the truffle on Derek’s palm, “one Lavender Oolong truffle.” He winked.

Derek stared at him in a mix of awe and adoration. “How did y-”

“That is the only truffle you ever asked to try twice. They’re not popular, but those of my customers that like them, really like them, and buy them regularly. If they didn’t, I wouldn’t keep them on the rotation.”

The appreciative moan that escaped Derek’s lips could not be helped. He couldn’t even manage to swallow before the words all tumbled out of his mouth, rushed together and all at once. “IthinkI’minlovewithyou.YourhandsareamazingandIthinkyouarebreathtakintowatchwork.Wouldyouliketogouttodinnersometime?” He exhaled with a huff and then promptly choked on his truffle.

Stiles looked at him, considering him for a moment as a small smirk spread across his face. “Took you long enough. Yes.”

“Okay, yeah I understand. Just had to put myself out there.” He turned and started to walk towards the door before Stiles’ words sunk in. “Wait what?”

“Yes, I’d love to. You free tonight?” 


End file.
